The invention relates to a magnetic valve in which the electromagnet is housed in a chamber which is not infiltrated by the pressure medium to be controlled, and in which a rod coupling is effective between the armature of the electromagnet and the closure body of the valve inserted between a pressure source and a pressure consumer, and in which a sealing apparatus is provided which seals the entryway of the rod coupling into the region infiltrated by pressure medium.
A magnetic valve of this type having a "dry magnetic circuit" and actuation of the valve body by means of a rod disposed between the armature and the closure body is known from the German Pat. No. 807,348. In this disclosure, there is no mention of how to effect the passage of the rod coupling in a sealed manner through the housing surrounding the region infiltrated by pressure medium. Since this sealing problem is difficult to solve, particularly when high pressures are involved, valves of this type have found very little acceptance.